


Butterfly Effect

by OmegaWolfy



Series: Gifts for My Best Friend [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7623259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OmegaWolfy/pseuds/OmegaWolfy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tora's home alone and invites her boyfriend over. Nothing could go wrong!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Butterfly Effect

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheTofuEatingCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTofuEatingCat/gifts).



A confusing situation had befallen Oikawa Tooru when he walked into the house, he was on break from college, and meeting up with some of his volleyball team mates. The male had been home for roughly three days...

Lights were on, windows open, fans spinning…

What had happened that day, well it all started out when his younger sister, Tora, had decided to invite over her boyfriend, Kyoutani. [After Tooru had left, so he doesn’t have the slightest idea as to what had happened.]

 

“I’m not going inside.” The blunt words were proven wrong as the smaller girl grabbed Kyoutani’s forearm. Her smile sending his eyes to roll to the ceiling, only for her to gently punch his shoulder.

“Well, no one else is home, so I’m boss of the house, so… yes. You are coming inside.” She nodded, kicking the door closed once he had cleared its path. The brunette girl giving a satisfied huff as she nodded, pleased with herself. Though her boyfriend could be harsh, or just simply didn’t know how to express his feelings, he wasn’t going to go against something as innocent as this. 

“I’m here. Can I leave?”

“Nope! We’re going to make some lunch.” And she was walking away, headed presumably for the kitchen, where lunch is usually made, leaving Kyoutani with a chance to escape, but as mentioned, there was nothing wrong with making lunch.

But oh how wrong he was.

 

“Fuck!” Kentarou is coughing as his throws a window open, leaning out as smoke bellowed out of the kitchen, Tora was trying to hit the smoke detector with a broom - though was soon in the window next to him. The shrill ringing still on, Kyoutani took the broom and held his breath, struggling to turn off the system while Tora got some air before finally covering the source of the smoke with a lid to the frying pan.

“Don’t you know you don’t put water on a stove fire?” Once the alarm was off, Kyoutani had turned to his girlfriend who was now moving to open other windows flick on ceiling fans.

“Now I know,” She’s coughing a bit before leaving the kitchen. Their attempt at making fried chicken hadn’t exactly gone as planned, and Tora was a bit exhausted by the whole ordeal. “I thought you said you knew how to make fried chicken.” She retorts after a moment, and her boyfriend slumps down on to the couch.

He gives out a bit of a grunt, and she’s plopping down next to him. They sit like that for a while. Really neither of them were to blame, The open flame stove top had simply caught fire some of the popping grease, and what had started as a fun experience became a little less than such.

“I’m sorry,” Tora breaks first as she leans against him. “I shouldn’t have had the stove temperature on so high.” She mumbles and presses her nose to his shoulder. The boy however, doesn’t really say anything back, he just gives out a low exasperated sigh. His face relaxing ever so slightly, though not much.

And then he’s leaning his head against her own. So they sit, ending up in a bit of a familiar position, Tora practically in his lap, his face snuggled to the back of her neck.

Tora’s hair is soft, a bit fluffy, and smells amazing, so he doesn’t mind as strands of the brunette hair tickle his face a bit. Though, as said girl begins to squirm, Tora’s hands had pushed at Kyoutani’s forearms a bit - which had been wrapped around her midsection.

“Sorry…” Is grunted into her hairline as his grip lets up a bit, and the struggling ceases, however, only momentarily, and suddenly the girl is trying to twist in his arms. He would have held her tight to him once more, however that would only accomplish more time being spent into trying to get comfortable once again, so Kyoutani let his arms fall to the couch next to him, Tora turning and successfully straddling his legs, before hugging herself close to his body. A content sigh leaving her lips, as her head rested on his chest.

Again, wrapping her up in a hug, Kyoutani gave a sigh, it wasn’t quite as comfortable for him, but they were actually able to spend some time together with her parents, or brother yelling something or another.He had gotten enough of her brother’s yelling when he was a first year.

“Tani-kun.” Tora’s voice was mumbled against his chest, and the blonde’s eyes narrowed. He didn’t know why or even when at this point she began calling him that, but the fact it didn’t irritate him so much anymore...was kind of frustrating.

“Hmm?” He questions, without really voicing anything, he can feel her smile against him.

“You’re touching my butt.” She murmurs and he can just tell she’s trying not to laugh. His responce this time, however wasn’t a grunt.

“So what are you going to do about it.” It’s not really a question, but the male pinches her then, not giving the other a chance to reply. And also causing her to jump and jerk in his embrace which he tightens to keep Tora from looking him in the eye.

“Kyoutani- damnit that hurt.” She hisses, though he can hear the surprise in her voice, it wasn’t expected. She wasn’t really in any pain, if she had been she would have pinched him back by now.

Now, it’s Tora’s turn to groan, and she wiggles a bit, sitting up onto her knees a bit so she’s closer to his level. “To answer you,” Now she pinches her side, but the humor in her voice is enough for him to know she’s not mad in the slightest. Besides, Tora had been close to falling asleep and how were they suppose to enjoy each other to the fullest if they were in slumber?

“I’m goin’ to do this.” Tora leans close to Kyoutani, sealing his mouth in a soft and sweet kiss, which he returns tenfold. The hand which had been around Tora’s middle is now holding onto the back of her neck.

The male keeping their mouths locked as he draws his tongue over her lips, though coming from him, it’s not a request. Still Tora, living up to her Oikawa name, infuriates the other by promptly refusing for a few moments. To the point Kyoutani decides to improvise, and harshly grip the other’s ass.

Still, Tora doesn’t give in, a small almost squeak had risen in her throat, and she moves his hand away from her bottom, with maximum struggle that is, he really was quite strong.

Instead she leads his hand to her side, as though actually encouraging his actions, while slowly giving into the raw passion he was trying to pull from her lips. As she finally allows Kyoutani to take control, the girl is softly moaning, groaning against his lips as his hands work against her own toned abdomen and along her sides. He almost wished she was in her own Volleyball uniform - the bikini would certainly give him much easier access to touching her tanned body, and suddenly he too is letting out a low grown. The image of his girlfriend playing beach volleyball. She really did know how to it-

“What in the world-” And suddenly they are both stopping, Tora‘s eyes opening to see her brother walking into the living room, though his eyes are across the room, not having noticed them yet.

“Tora? Did you set the house on fire again?” the elder oft e Oikawa siblings is turning out of the room, the younger sighing, as the adrenalin is released from her system, and again replaced by the exasperation felt before this. Pecking her irritated boyfriend’s lips, she smiles. 

“Oh well, we should be used to this by now.” She shrugs and goes back to cuddling his chest. At least Tooru couldn’t complain as long as he didn’t see them being any more passionate than they were at the moment. Being one of them contently cuddling the other obviously annoyed and missing out on what they would much rather be doing.

 

Bonus;

“Mhmm, good boy...” Tora’s voice from her bedroom makes Tooru stop, his younger sister sounded far too sultry for his liking, and the brother put on his biggest smile throwing the door open. Only to see his sister laying on her bed talking on the phone and holding a finger up to hush her older brother before he began ranting.

...And that’s when he realized it, she was talking to her boyfriend’s dog…

**Author's Note:**

> BIRTHDAY GIFT FOR MEH BEST FRIEND  
> TORA BELONGS TO HER-AND KYOUTANI.... DEAL WITH IT DOG BOY  
> Also Boyfriedchicken.


End file.
